Bienvenidas al Apocalipsis
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Han pasado mucho, sobrevivieron a la primera prueba, pero ahora viene la de fuego, la segunda Fase ha dado comienzo y nadie se salvará. Parte dos de "Acostúmbrate novata".
1. Libertad

_**Muy bien he aquí la segunda parte, tendrá en lo posible el mismo largo que la otra parte. Esa sería la continuación de "Acostúmbrate novata" peeero las cosas ocurridas en el libro dos.**_

_**ahora es cuando Brenda hace su aparición veremos entonces que pasa entre Teresa y Thalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: James Dashner**_

_**Advertencias: Violencia, sangre, muerte, lenguaje posiblemente fuerte, Lemon creo, y Femslash (wow, eso es varios advertencias)**_

_**Raiting: M**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Libertad<span>**

Mientras el mundo estaba derrumbándose ellos estaban allí, y ella le habló una vez más

_Thalia ¿Estás despierta?_

Thalía se movió en la cama, la oscuridad rodeaba todo, los demás dormían, había entrado en pánico y se sobresaltó al escucharla, pero allí estaba todos dormían y habían sido rescatados llevados a una residencia, no más Penitentes ni preocuparse por el área o el Laberinto, estaban a salvo allí.

_¿Thalia?_

Y allí estaba esa voz no corpórea, solo ella podía escucharla, aun no se explicaba cómo podía hacerlo pero lo hacía, tenía telepatía o algo así con esa chica. Tomó aire y se preparó para responder.

_¿Teresa?_ _¿Qué hora es?_

_Ni idea_ Respondió ella _Pero no puedo conciliar el sueño. Habré dormido una hora o tres como mucho. Esperaba que estuvieses despierta para hacerme compañía._

Thalia hizo un intento de sonreír, no quería que ella la viera pero aunque no pudiese hacerlo a ella le daba vergüenza.

_Bueno no es como si me hubieses dejado muchas opciones, no es fácil dormir con alguien hablándote en tu mente._

_Entonces deja de quejarte y cierra los ojos_

_No, está bien_ Respondió y vio hacía la litera que estaba encima de ella, pero todo estaba tan oscuro.

_¿En qué estabas pensando?_

_Tú qué crees Thalia _ Dijo con cinismo _sigo viendo penitentes, muerte y todo lo que pasó allí sigue rondando por mi cabeza, estuvimos demasiado cerca, ¿Cómo haremos para quitarnos esto de la cabeza?_

Thalia no lo sabía, habían cosas que se le habían grabado en fuego y sabía que le costaría la vida quitárselas pero aun podía ver a Chuck en sus sueños era terrible.

_No lo se, pero el tiempo puede curarlo todo_


	2. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

Era de verdad poco decir que ambas sentían paranoia pues las cosas que habían vivido no eran para menos, es como si estuviesen grabadas allí con fuego y no se quitasen, así como así, entonces intentaron algo más, pero nada funcionaba esos recuerdos las seguirían a la tumba lamentablemente.

_Veo que estas muy segura de eso_ Repuso ella

_Ya lo sé_ No podía evitar notar la nota de sarcasmo de su voz, no sabía por qué pero todas las cosas que dijera Teresa le encantaban, era tonto sí, era amor adolescente qué más podía hacer. Eres una idiota, se dijo a si misma, y esperó que no la hubiera oído.

_Odio estar separada de ustedes_ Comentó ella. Thalia entendía que lo hicieron para protegerle porque se notaba a quilómetros que eran una manga de garlopos, además no sabía por qué si todo este tiempo estuvieron con ella sin hacerle nada no sabía por qué se lo harían ahora, pero ambas dormían solas, solo los chicos dormían en grupo y eso era fastidioso porque llevaban durmiendo juntas desde hace tiempo.

_Supongo que es para protegerte_

_Sí, puede ser_ Las palabras de ella se impregnaron de melancolía, no le gustaba escucharla así _Pero después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, es horrible estar sola._

_¿Y a dónde te llevaron? _Sonaba tan triste que ella sintió ganas de salir de allí a buscarle, pero sabía que no sería buena idea.

_Al otro lado de esa gran sala común, donde comimos anoche. Es una habitación pequeñas con pocas literas, estoy segura que le echaron llave, pero no lo sé. _

_Ves te lo dije, que quieren protegerte. _Y agregó rápidamente _no es como si no pudieras cuidarte sola, solo que apostaría la mitad de mi dinero a que puedes vencer sola a la mitad o más de esos Shanks._

_¿Sólo a la mitad?_

_Está bien, a todos, incluyéndome._

Cayó el silencio, largo, pero de alguna manera ella seguía sintiendo la presencia de Teresa, la sentía, era casi lo mismo que le pasaba con Minho solo que no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba encima de él en la otra litera. Y no era por los ronquidos, cuando alguien esta cerca uno lo sabe.

Aunque los recuerdos eran de la última semana estaba calmada, muy calmada, llegó hasta el punto en el que pudo dormir, mientras la oscuridad se metieron en su cabeza, ella seguía allí, a su lado, de tantas maneras, era como si casi…casi se tocaran.

Era tranquilizante.

Mientras estaba así no tenía la noción del tiempo para nada. Estaba medio dormida, el mundo pareció esfumarse y todo se volvió dulce y tranquilo, poco a poco se reconfortó volviendo, deslizándose a un sueño.


	3. Acto

**Acto**

Era una niña debía de tener como cuatro años, cinco quizás, estaba en su cama con la manta hasta la barbilla.

A su lado estaba una mujer con las manos en su falda.

Era castaña y con un rostro que comenzaba a ser viejo. En sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza que albergaban. Por más que intentara fingir que no, ella lo sabía se lo veía siempre detrás de esa sonrisa y de sus abrazos, esa mujer estaba hecha lo más triste del mundo.

Quería saber, preguntarle pero no podía. Ella no estaba realmente ahí. Sin entender bien donde estaba ella lo contemplaba todo desde allí. El sonido de su voz estaba lleno de amor, pero a su vez tan alterado que le resultaba perturbador.

—No sé por qué te eligieron, pero si se una cosa, eres especial, nunca lo olvides, cuanto…—Su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar—Cuanto te quiero.

La niña no respondió.

—Vas a volverte loca mami, como la gente de la tv y papi—

Ella solo estiró la mano y la poso en su cabeza acariciándosela. No podía creerlo era su madre, su mamá, hace siglos que no soñaba con ella.

—No te preocupes cariño, no amor—Le dijo tranquilizándola—No estarás aquí para verlo—

Su sonrisa se había esfumado.

Todo con velocidad desapareció creándole un enorme vacío a Thalia, sin más compañía, ¿A caso había recuperado recuerdos de su Amnesia? ¿Había visto a su mamá, de verdad? Había mencionado que su padre fue infectado y vuelto loco. El dolor dentro de ella la consumía y era insoportable. Mientras más trato de salir más se hundió en ese estado de consciencia.

Más tarde, no sabía cuando, Teresa volvió a hablarle.

_Thalia algo no anda bien_


	4. Olvido

**Olvido**

Así fue como empezó todo, escuchó la voz de Teresa tan distante como si estuviera a kilómetros de ella, su sueño casi se transformaba en una pesadilla, si eso tenía que ser el producto de su sueño, Teresa estaba bien todos lo estaban.

_Thalia_

No podía despertarse, Teresa le había hablado le había llamado diciéndole que algo no andaba bien, tenía que salir del sopor.

_Thalia, ¡Despiértate! _Le gritó ahí no más _¡Tienes que despertar!_

Y de golpe desapareció, ya no estaba, habían quitado a Teresa de su interior y no podía hacer nada.

_Teresa _Exclamó en su mente _Teresa ¿Estás ahí?_

Al fin la realidad lo golpeo haciendo su entrada triunfal, abrió los ojos y se levantó, todo era un caos. Todos estaban sumidos en el terror, pálidos, hasta Sartén no tenía color en la cara, eso solo le recordó a una cosa a Thalia, El Laberinto, solo allí vivieron ese horror.

Olvido toda la paz que sintió hace horas, ahora solo giró para ver algo horrible, un hombre entre los barrotes de la ventana, estaba babeando, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y quemados por el sol, en vez de sangre tenía una mancha verdosa y la piel se le caía, tenía cicatrices y heridas, la carne viva supuraba, y pudo ver algunos dientes medio chuecos, de la baba distinguía un liquido amarillento y otro rosado.

Era un completo asco.

— ¡Soy un crank! —Aulló el horroroso monstruo— ¡soy un cranck un maldito cranck!

Y lo repitió mientras su saliva volaba con cada palabra.

— ¡Mátenme Mátenme Mátenme Mátenme Mátenme! —


	5. Eco

**Eco**

Detrás de ella alguien le golpeó el hombro, dio un salto y vio a Minho, ambos miraban al lunático de la ventana.

—Están por todos lados esos malditos Cranck—Exclamó. Su voz tenía una tinta de tristeza igual a la de Thalia. Parecía que aquello que había podido soñar ayer no existía—Y no hay rastros de los larchos que nos rescataron—Agregó. Y era verdad estaba todo vacio.

Durante las anteriores semanas el miedo y el terror habían sido los líderes de la vida de Thalia. Pero eso era demasiado. Otra vez le habían arrebatado la única seguridad que habían tenido en días. Sin embargo no pensó en volver atrás y echarse en su cama para llorar como una niña, ya estaba allí tenía que soportarlo un poco más, sin saber cuánto era ese poco. Echó atrás los recuerdos de sus padres, alguien tenía que estar al mando y tener un plan.

— ¿Alguno de ellos logró entrar? —Preguntó, le había comenzado una extraña calma— ¿Todas las ventanas tienen barrotes como esos? —

Minho asintió mirando las paredes irregulares.

—Sí, anoche estaba muy oscuro para notarlo sobre todo con las condenadas cortinas, pero en realidad lo agradezco—

Thalia miraba a los habitantes todo apilado, escondido con una cuota de terror en su cara.

— ¿Dónde está Newt?

—Aquí mismo

Giró y se encontró con él, no sabía cómo lo había perdido de vista.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Crees que tengo una maldita idea, esa manga de lunáticos quieren desayunarnos, hay que hacer una asamblea ahora mismo, ese maldito ruido me está matando


End file.
